Keep your hopes up high and your head down low
by alibob687
Summary: Caitlyn is a WWE diva who in the space of a few years has come back from injury fallen in love made up broken up suffered through a tragedy pulled herself up by her boot strings but at the end of it all is just human even though her issues have issues. Shield/OC story. Title taken from a song lyric by ADTR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story may or may not use current/past story lines, I'm not Steinbeck or Stephanie Mayer (yes i like twilight don't hate - go team Jacob!) I dont claim to be anything other than a WWE / Shield fan. And am loving many of the stories on here so thought I would get some of the ideas that the voices in my head throw around.**

**All wwe superstars/divas belong to themselves or the dude known as Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon.**

**Please R/R**

**-Allie x**

How did this happen? How did It get to this We were in love or at least I was, yes I was a bit damaged shall we say but nevertheless...

I'm sorry let me start at the beginning my name is Caitlyn Connors and I'm a WWE diva. I've been with the company for about 8 years now which makes me a veteran of the diva division.

So about 3 and a half years ago I took a very bad dive off a ladder to the outside of the ring during a match landing (very) badly and basically needing some very complicated surgery that I still cannot pronounce. But after a hard road to recover I'm here and back and taking a tour of the performance centre down in Tampa with Brooksy oh I'm sorry i mean Phil/CM Punk. Steph is giving me the 50 cent tour of the brand new facility and my first reaction is "why didnt they have something like this when we were coming up? Right Brooksy this seems so much more"  
>Phil's reply to me is basically "yeah it's alright"<br>"yeah like whatevs" i say to him in my best socal douche voice. Steph leaves me to my own devices - Big Mistake hah!.

I'm literally walking around looking at everything even the pictures etc like its the cistine chapel or something and that's when i (quite literally) bump into none other than Seth Rollins!  
>"Oh my lord, i am so sorry, my bad" I say as i realise he could have dropped the barbel weight he was holding.<br>"oh its ok" he says holding up both hands after discarding the barbel like it was a paperweight, "Name's Colby"  
>"Uh hey I'm Caitlyn" "I know who you are" he says (cockily might i add) "So are you back oooorrrr" But before he finishes i tell him I am and that "it's about frackin time too" and as i say it i realise that i just nerded out on him a bit with my battlestar gallactica reference SHIT!<br>"hey nice battlestar swear" he comments and my mind id literally swooning right now i mean why wouldn't it this man was seeming like the personification of my ideal man he was apparently funny, had a bit of an inner nerd apparently has long hair that is two toned might i add and did i mention that he is extremely hot wait i didn't?! oh okay well he is EXTREMELY FRACKIN HOT!

I'd seen some of his indy stuff where he performed under the name Tyler Black and jeezus that boy was like a ninja in the ring and who can resist a high flyer coz i surely can't.

Oh lord I'm just now realizing that while this inner monologue is going on in my head i probably look like a space cadet, So when Phil calls me and i snap out of it I'm really thankful. I say my goodbye's to him and leave before he can get a word in edgewise.

As Phil and I make our way towards the ring area I run Into Nattie and i am so happy to see her she's an old friend and on top of that i actually respect her i mean most of the divas nowadays are bascially models who cant wrestle their way out of a paper bag  
>(hello Eva Marie), but Nattie is different she worked hard and wasn't just handed a contract with the company just because of who her family was you gotta respect a girl with ethic and values at least where i come from.<br>When i tell her "bitch I'm back" she cant be more happy for me see this is what I'm talking about if this was any of the other bitches i mean divas they wouldn't even bother with niceties they just half smile and then proceed to talk about you behind your back, but what these bitches i mean divas (man i gotta stop doing hat) nee to learn is that i seriously couldn't give a rats flying furry ass what they think, I know I'm good I've worked my ass off to get back so they just gots to deal with it!

So i may be getting a little off track here this story is about how i fell in love with a certain two toned ninja (not like that's a hard thing to do)

So after Brooksy and I left the PC we went back to his hotel and got ready for a night out at a nearby club - the talent and trainers at the PC were going out for a few drinks and a dance and invited us along and even though Phil was hesitant my puppy dog eyes and I got what we wanted (works every time i swear).  
>Getting to the club was relatively simple you know seems as Phil was driving (straight edgedesignated drives yo!)  
>After bumping into (quite literally in some cases) lots of familiar faces (and some new ones too) We finally get to the bar where i get my beer and chaser and Phil gets his pepsi - i swear he alone is keeping that company in business anyways after some drinks and some dancing followed by more drinks and yet more dancing i somehow end up practically dirty dancing with ninja boy after he had commented how i didn't have a girly drink I decided to call it a night.<p>

After saying my goodbye's to everyone i get outside only... I'm not alone Colby is there too saying how "it would ungentlemanly" of him to not accompany me back to the hotel hey who am i to argue with a gentleman.

When we get back to the hotel his hand is gently on my waist guiding me to the elevator bank. As we patiently/not so patiently await our ride up to our floor he kisses me and WOW! can i just say this guy knows how to use those gorgeous lips of his, the kiss is gentle and soft but also passionate and as his tongue invades my mouth my heart is quite literally fluttering something i havent felt in wait lets not go there all too soon we break apart our lift awaits, the ride up is filled with more kissing and some definite base action his hands are under my shirt my hands are balled in his blazer jacket when we get to my floor i cant help but ask him in to my room.

As soon as the door shuts thanks to him, his hands are back on me his lips on my neck as he is pushing me against the walls his hands underneath my shirt cupping my lace covered breasts, he breaks away to look me in the eyes - those eyes feeling like they are burning a hole though me right now.  
>He swiftly removes my shirt as i remove his jacket his forehead now touching mine as his hands make their way to my jeans unbuttoning and unzipping and as if time suddenly stopped his hands are inside my pants fingers pressing against my wetness, even with the pleasure i feel right now just from his fingers (holy crap) i manage to remove his shirt and the hairtie keeping his hair up. He removes his hand but then lightly starts kissing my neck sucking at it in places moving down my body and licking at my stomach he unzips and removes my boots and jeans leaving me in just my underwear he swiftly stands back up and pick me up my legs instantly wrapping round him as he carries me to the bed.<p>

Never ceasing his kisses he removes my bra leaving me exposed and now suddenly feeling a little self conscious but realizing he has too many clothes on i tell him so, unbuttoning and unzipping and removing his jeans as the words leave my mouth, I can feel his hardness through his boxers and i just cant wait to feel that inside me. He removed my underwear and started licking at my pussy sending wave after wave of pleasure through me my hips rocking sgsinst his face it doesn't take long for him to make me cum, my orgasm shooting through me making my body shake and tremble.

I grab his head pulling him up and kiss him roughly tasting myself on him which he apparently enjoyed as he was moaning an almost animalistic growl (SO fracking hot!)  
>I pushed him onto his back sliding down his body before removing his boxers and immediately wrapping my hand around his hard length stroking, twisting and teasing the slit with my fingers before running my tongue over the head and then taking him into my mouth moving my head up and down the length while sucking and when almost at the tip running my tongue around in circles while Colby's hands are in wrapped in my hair guiding me to how he wants it, he quickly pulls my head back informing me that if i carry on he is gonna cum in my mouth and that he wants to feel himself inside me before that happens he quickly pulls me up and then lays me on my back while lining himself up with my entrance before slowly pushing himself in me, saying he cant believe how tight i am while pushing himself in to the hilt then pulling almost all the way out before pushing himself back in, he seemed to know what i wanted before i did never asking him to go faster or harder it was like he could read my mind, and before i know i was feeling that familiar coiling in the pit of my stomach as did he apparently telling me he wanted me to cum, reaching his hand between us to rub me while continuing the thrusts and within a few minutes we were both riding our orgasms out together, he stayed on top for me for a little while soft but still in me then all too soon his weight was gone and he was pulling me to his side wrapping an arm around me before we both fell into a most peaceful sleep.<p>

**So there we have it chapter one let me know what you guys think. Should i continue this or...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Colby or any other WWE superstar although if i did...**

**No **

Chapter 2  
>Morning after the night before...<p>

I woke up at around 7am feeling extremely warm and that's when i realized i was a little spoon, opening my eyes fully and very quietly and gently turning in bed to see the sleeping angelic face of one Colby Lopez, and that's when the memories of the previous night washed over me, the kissing, the touching the way he felt the way he kissed my neck and the way he said my name as he you know.

This was not happening, this was so not me I dont do one night stands not after what happened im usually so much more careful/prudish/cautious/not a slut pick one! I ever so gently removed his arm from across my stomach and still quiet as a church mouse rolled out of bed I quickly grabbed some clothes and ran from the room - MY room to be exact!

What am I suppose to do now? I went to the lobby and saw Nicole going into the gym, (thank the gods she was also staying here) and figured I'd join her you know kill some time hopefully enough time for him to wake up and you know leave.  
>Walking up to Nicole in the gym she commented on how I looked like I'd been "dragged through hedge backwards" Nicole was a good friend to me i used to think that her and her twin sister Brie were just brunette airhead barbie divas but over time grew to know them and realized that they do actually work hard (in Nicole's case play just as hard) and they had improved in the ring so much over the past few years anywhoo... I told Nicole what happened starting with "I may have kinda sorta done something bad" "what could you possibly have done at like 7 in the morning Caity?" "ummm Colby" Nikki's jaw dropped she couldn't believe what I had just told her she knew what kind of girl I was and it definitely was not the whole 'fuck em and duck em kind' she knew what happened to me and why I was so sheltered sometimes (I'll tell you later) "So what are you gonna do" "isn't it obvious" I replied "hideout here with you for a few hours and pray to whatever god I currently believe in that he's gone by the time I get back to my room" "Good plan" was her slightly condescending response a few hours later it was now going towards 11am i strolled back to my room literally praying to the 7 gods (game of thrones style) promising to be all kinds of good from now you know no junk food, giving money to charity helping others hell I even promised to give up chocolate except reese's pieces (contains peanut butter so technically not chocolate - that's a totally valid justification).<p>

I slipped my keycard in the slot and slowly but surely opened the door and walked inside still praying to the 7 gods and he wasn't there, and part of me was actually disappointed wait what?! Umm no I wanted him gone didn't I?

I quickly packed my case and headed down to the lobby for breakfast with Brooksy something we had arranged the night before oh god the night before I kinda left him there he was my designated driver, damn Colby and his ninja ways. I walked into the dining hall and sat down at the table Phil was already there with a few of the guys (superstars who were also apparently staying here) Stephen (aka Sheamus) and his irish brogue bid me a good morning as did Stu (aka Wade Barrett) as well as April (AJ Lee).  
>Not even 2 seconds after I sat down the 3rd degree started, "where did you get to last night" being the first in a round of 20 questions and this is where I politely explained that I was left his very nice derrier at the club simply because I wanted to go to sleep (LIAR! LIAR!)<br>Phil just looked at me like "right sleep, is that what the kids call it now" and as i ever so gently (not) hit him in his very nice well defined chest who should walk in but one Colby Lopez and the other two boys that made up the collective known as 'THE SHIELD' Jonothan Good (aka Dean Ambrose) and Joseph Leati Anoai (aka Roman Reigns) and because the gods had already granted me one wish (wait they ain't genie's Cait) they were not about to grant me the next one which was 'please make them sit somewhere else not my table' they literally plonked themselves into 3 open chairs at our very large table, I could feel Lopez staring at me, watching as I did everything but look in his direction including look at Nicole's twitter as she ever so quietly whispered in my ear "I see loverboy is here" as my head started singing the you me at six song i was pulled from the very catchy chorus with a question from Jon asking in that oh so amazingly raspy bedroom voice of his "so uh Caitlyn you seemed like you had a good night last night" wait what was he insinuating did Colby tell him what happened between us or... because if he did... as if he could see the tirade of words gong through my head he piped up again with "you were dancing up a storm last night, so when your'e back on the road will you be getting your dirty dancing on like that alot?"  
>I felt kinda umm flattered maybe that he watched me last night I don't know I'm so confused and totally looking like a space cadet so I just said "last night was totally not like me" and half smiled sorta hoping that Colby got the hint. "That's a shame darlin'" he rasped at me while adding<br>"I'm sure we could get used to you being all flirty and whatnot"

Breakfast could not finish fast enough and when it did I was thankful no-one had picked up on any tension between myself and Colby Phil and I left the table we were car pooling it to my apartment to pick up my ring gear and whatnot ready for me to start my tenure re-touring with roster he just needed to grab his stuff from his room I waited in the lobby already having empties my room of its contents and just needing to check-out at reception.  
>As I was doing so I felt him at the back of me I could feel the heat radiating form him I could also feel the heat in my core rising as images from last night invaded my head"I know you know I'm here" he practically whispered at me there he goes with the mind reading again, I turn around praying(again) that Phil would hurry the frack up.<p>

"So last night" he started but I cut him off"was amazing but a mistake" I finished for him, his face said it all that was not the response he was looking/hoping for "oh uh, well okay then" I tried to get my mouth to say words you know words like I'm sorry but one night stands are not my thing but I like you and wanna have your babies" or you know something less bunny boilery but instead I just looked at the floor and seconds later Phil came up wrapped his arm around my shoulder said the obligatory "what's up man" to Colby and then steered me to the door so we could make our way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I do not own any WWE divas or superstars, although i would probably sell my soul to the demon Kane himself to own me some ninja that is Seth Rollins ;)**

**Chapter 3**

**It's always windy in Chicago...**

A few weeks later and we were in Chicago Brooksy's home town and one of my favorite places on earth!  
>These past few weeks had been some of the craziest I started touring with the roster again and I had completely forgotten how much energy this lifestyle would suck from you running on coffee fumes for the most part, I had had my 1st official match back in the WWE on RAW! against nattie and I won which was a great return match I even managed to reverse the sharpshooter how awesome am I lol. Anyways things with Colby were wierd I had run into him and the shield guys backstage and the atmosphere was just so thick with annoyance and dislke of me I started actively trying to avoid himthem. Don't get me wrong I know this whole thing was my fault but I just couldn't deal and now I'm regretting what I said but you know me I'm way too stubborn to do anything about it.

RAW! in Chicago was gonna be awesome Scotty (aka Colt Cabana) was gonna roll by and he was honestly one of my favourite guys in the whole wide world he was cute as a button, honest fun and cuddly beyond belief I really could just not wait for one of his bear hugs.  
>I'd met him a few years back though punk as at the time I was punk's on screen valetmanager which meant keeping up kayfabe and travelling together and whatnot this was how we got to be friends and through him I met Scotty, after the raw taping that night Phil Scott and I went to dinner at our hotel, just after dessert Colby, Jon and Joe walked in I saw them looking at our table and the way the boys and I were were interacting with each other, you see sometimes once get to know a person I can be very touchy-feely and all flirty and giggly it's just the way I am you know!  
>Phil leaves us to our own devices seems as he is traveling on to the next city for Smackdown for which I am not needed, Scott and I stayed for a bit just generally drinking, talking and laughing up a storm and as we are leaving our hands are basically all over each other (in a non sexual way of course) and out the corner of my eye I see Colby whisper something to Jon and then they both just turned in the opposite direction on their bar stools although a little buzzed I couldn't help but wonder what they had just said.<br>Scott and I shared a room and a bed that night but nothing happened we shred a bed any time we were in the same place a t the same time.

The next morning at breakfast was the same Scotty and sat next to each other and were just our normal charming selves and when it was time to say goodbye Scotty and I had had the longest hug of all time, I really did think he was the most cuddly man ever like a giant teddy bear and when we were told his ride was awaiting we kissed (something we always did - just a platonic friend kiss no tongues or nothing) and he left.  
>Walking back to the elevator banks Colby wa already there and boy was he looking HOTT! this morning, I said "good morning" but all he could muster back was a "hmm". the ride up to our floor was done in an amazingly uncomfortable silence we stepped off and started walking to our respective rooms "so does Colt know you're a lying cheating whore?" I was so shocked by his statement I almost fell like crying so I asked him "what the hell are you talking about?" and he asked "how I could sleep with him when I was obviously dating Colt" after the shock of hearing this and trying not to slap him upside his beautiful head for the whole whore comment I calmly (not calmly) informed his head was up his ass, because I was not now nor have I ever dated Scott i walked into my hotel room and slammed my door subtly informing him I was not gonna stand for this bullshit.<p>

A few days later at the arena for the next RAW! taping and I was told that Steph and Paul (HHH) needed to see me and after that meeting I knew things were gonna be a bit on the annoyingly awkward side as I was informed that I would be teaming with the shield in an inter-gender tag team match me the eternal babyface was gonna be with the top heels of the company I was excited for this to unfold on screen although I had been a WWE diva for a number of years I was still a fan and card carrying member of the WWE universe so this was gonna be all kinds of awesome until I remembered that Colby had been a grade A dick, Jon was well Jon and Joe was well probably te only normal kind of one of the three guys.

I walked to their locker room and knocked and after waiting what felt like forever (seriously what are they doing in there all primping and whatnot) Jon answered and I walked in and trying to completely deflect any personal animosity (we were after all ultimate professionals) started discussing how this could go down.

The match itself that night was epic it was myself and the shield vs Team Hell No and Randy Orton with Brie Bella.  
>It was amazing the minute I walked out and waited for the familiar sound of special ops: their theme music in the ring, ears still ringing from the massive pop I had received moments before. When they got to the ring and we stood in our corner and they played rock,paper scissors to see who would start out the match (the answer NONE of them as it would be me)<br>our energy and synergy was unmatched in-sync and (practically) flawless.  
>We won the match that was very back and forth with Jon and Bryan brawling for alot of it and Colby flying everywhere and Jon, Col and myself hitting a flying dive through the ropes (which looked absolutely fracking amaze-balls) and Joe getting the pin on Kane We honestly felt like we were flying right now adrenaline does that to you ya know.<br>Backstage was amazing we still felt great and we were getting along really well any animosity I felt towards Col had completely disappeared.

Steph and creative felt that we had done so well in that match, that they wanted us teaming together more oftern mainly at hose shows and media events apparently our 'chemistry' was amazing and so the shield + Caitlyn was born.

**So that's chapter 3 please let me know what you guys think.**

**R & R or feel free to PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I do not own any WWE superstar or diva**

**A/N...Just a short chapter to continue the story as I will not be able to update for a few days as I'm gonna be working my ass off over the next few days (hopefully that translates to actual lb's off my actual ass). **

**Pleas R/R and (hopefully) enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Scott and Cait plus (not 8)

A few weeks later...  
>Myself and the boys had been having a great run on t.v and at live events winning the vast majority of our matches. Backstage was hectic as always but my day suddenly brightened when Scotty appeared from out of nowhere sweeping me off my feet bridal style spinning me round this was just typical Scott behaviour my big old softie cuddly bear our interaction hadn't gone unnoticed by certain people aka Colby and later that evening as we were in our shared locker room getting ready for the t.v taping he confronted me again on what happened between us saying "you keep saying that you and Colt ain't together but you guys don't keep keep your hands off each other you hug, kiss,he quite literally sweeps you off your feet and you beam around him so tell me again you guys ain't fucking together" I couldn't believe this was happening again why does this keep happening I mean Col wasn't the only one who had assumed Scott and I were a couple but jeez come on. I told him he could believe what he wanted and that my sex life had nothing to do with him he just smirked and walked away and I was slowly fighting the urge to hit him upside his two toned head.<p>

After the taping Scott and I left together and went to dinner and talked and caught up on each others happenings'. I told him about Colby and the night we had shared together how he called me a lying cheating whore because he had seen the two of us together and how again tonight he had accused me of sleeping with Scott - he looked amused and just said "can you blame him? or anyone for that matter we are very touchy feely with each other we hug and kiss each other too I mean is it so preposterous?" I looked at him confused a little, what he had just said made alot of sense I mean all of it was true and if I was on the outside looking in I would probably think the same too.  
>We finished our food and we walked up to my room, when we got inside he did something unexpected and kissed me.<p>

At first was taken aback my eyes were open and I just sorta stood there but after a few seconds I melted into it and before I knew it we were starting to make-out pretty heavily and then he removed my blazer and his hands moved to underneath my shirt as he started moving us back towards the bed the back of my legs hitting the edge a few seconds later and Scott quickly removed my white vest as my hands started clawing at his shirt, before I knew it we were both naked and he was on top of me he was kissing down my neck slightly sucking at the skin on my collar bone his head snapped up and he looked in my eyes and asked if I was sure and in that moment I just couldn't help but say "yes" he slowly slid himself inside and it felt great he thrusted slowly and methodically and his kisses never faltered he whispered my name and told me how great I felt and all I could do was moan an agreement, I could feel my orgasm building and I knew Scott's was building too a few more agonizingly slow thrusts and we orgasmed together riding out the waves of pleasure together.  
>The next morning I woke up snuggled into Scott's arms and when I looked at him he was grinning from ear to ear...<p>

**Well I completely suck at 'love' scenes as you can probably tell...**

**next chapter in a few days **

**Thank you to my followers you have absolutely no idea how much this means to me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read the following**

**A/N The following chapter contains material that may be unsuitable for certain readers, contains trigger warnings and the like.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything or anyone affiliated with WWE no copyright and blah blah blah intended**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the following morning in bed _with_Scott umm okay how did this happen? Well i remember how it happened but...  
>I looked up at him to see him grinning from ear to ear, I however looked a little weirdshocked/apprehensive/shocked/awkward oh did I mention shocked and awkward?! Scott picked up on my apprehension and shocked demeanour (we are good friends after all and he does know me so well) because he started to reassure me that everything was okay, we sat up me holding the bed sheet around the top half of my body (too little too late - I mean he's not only seen my breasts now but he's also kind of had them in his hands and well mouth _ wait where was I?) we talked about what happened and how we both enjoyed it the word amazing might have been thrown around once or twice but the one thing that stuck with me was he said he didn't regret it not one bit, having me as a friend was too much to risk so if we wanted things to go back to how they were they could we talked and talked some more and decided to 'give it a go' play it by ear and see how it went no pressure for definitions or anything - man this guy really is perfect.

When people found out about us no-one was really surprised and everyone was just really happy for us Phil and April apparently had a bet going on how long it would take for us doofusses (April's word not ours) to realize we were perfect for each other apparently April won, Phil thought Scott would never get his act together and man up. The only exception of everyone being happy for us was Colby he just scoffed at me and said "knew it", god this guy was annoying I mean yes we spent and amzing hot night together but did that really give him the right to be such a giant jackass?

A few months later...Scott and i were happy we had been dating for about 6 months or so spending as much time possible together flying out to see each other whenever we could, even going on double dates with Phil and April. On screen I was still with the SHIELD and we were still kicking ass and taking names and I was loving it, life was seriously amazing at this point in time I felt like I was queen of the world and nothing could make me fall from grace.

How wrong I was...

It was Tuesday which meant the smackdown taping and Scott was here so yay! Hot and fun hotel sex was had again yay! but then something would happen that night that would change everything it would change me.

Before I tell you what happened that night we first have to go back a few years (quite a few to be exact)

_*********************flashback************************_  
>17 (and a 12) at a bar with a friend Brooke who had asked a few of us to go me being the only one stupid enough to go. Brooke being Brooke was her usual charming self and was all over some biker-y looking dude at he pool table, leaving me to my own deviceds and to be harrased by the drunks at the bar.  
>This older guy hit on me and i politely turned him down ( I was only17 after all and inexperienced too) but that was my 1st mistake my 2nd was leaving the bar by myself.<br>As soon as I left I heard a loud gruffy type voice shouting "think you're too good for me do ya sunshine?" I sped up bu he quickly caught me grabbing my arm roughly and shoving me into the alleyway pushing me against a wall and pulling a switchblade knife from his pocket placing it to my throat and telling that if I did what he wanted he wouldn't hurt me, I was too afraid to do anything but agree. Throwing me to the foor and cutting my denim skirt he knelt between my thighs roughly shoving my legs apart admiring the color of my underwear he noted that blue was his favorite color, undoing his belt, button and zip he laughed about how long it had been since he had, had some virgin pussy I was still crying and begging for him not to do this but he didn't care he just pulled my underwear to the side and stuck two fingers in me said he wanted to gauge how tight I would be for him a few seconds later his fingers were replaced with his penis and I screamed or at least I tried to one of his hands was covering my mouth while the other had the knife to my throat still. After he was done with me he started ranting about how a little rich brat like me wouldn't keep my mouth shut, and he placed a gentle kiss to my lips and that's when i felt it the knife he plunged it into my stomach, then he took it out and did it again and then again 3rd time's a charm i suppose then he got up and left i could him him chuckling to himself as he walked away zipping himself up.

Luckily I guess Brooke noticed I was gone and came to find me and she did covered in blood half naked and a wreck until I blacked out from the pain, I felt like I was being lifted -I was - into an ambulance.

The guy Jackson Trucco 25 also from North Carolina was charged and convicted of sexual assault and battery and sentenced to prison

_*********************end flashback******************_

You may be asking why I told you that well its because of this this...  
>Scott and I had spent an amazing evening together we had dinner we made love (twice) but then he had to leave for Chicago you know go back to the real world we had said our goodbye's and he left but a few minutes later the door knocked and I immediately assumed it wa Scott he had this thing about coming back to me for one last kiss it was something I loved boy was I in for a very rude awakening.<p>

As I opened the door there he was Trucco  
>"hey sunshine i missed you" was the last thing I heard before he hit me and I fell to the floor...<p>

_**P.S.A **_

_**As a victim of assault myself I do not condone any types of violence against women or anyone else for that matter.**_

_**If you are or have been assaulted please talk to someone i have an amazing friend who helped so much she doesn't even know so tell a friend/family member/hell a priest or psychiatrist but please talk to someone.**_

_**PSA over now guys so until next time my friends**_

_**-Allie.x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N New chapter for y'all sorry for the delay but work is kicking my ass plus I now have 3 stories on the go so... Yeah short chapter for ya =)**

**Trigger warnings ahead, although nothing graphic just letting ya know**

**Disclaimers: I still do not own anything WWE related The Shield guys belong to them selves or the dude known as Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon**

Chapter 6

Trucco was here,he was here how/why were the only questions to pass through my head before he hit me he had backhanded me across the face and as I fell he pounced on me turning me over onto my stomach grabbing my arms and then handcuffing them behind my back then dragging me up by my upper arms to the bed throwing me down on my back, he got on top of me his hand covering my mouth to stop my screams. He told me how he missed me and kissed my tear-stained cheek.  
>A knock at the door disturbed us causing Trucco to grab an all to familiar implement placing his knife at my throat - it was Scott he came back for his final goodbye kiss something we would do he'd leave we would say goodbye then he would come back for a final kiss before leaving it was something I had grown to love and right now was so thankful for but then after about a minute I heard Scott leaving and Trucco just chuckled and continued to chat away about no-one coming to my rescue how we were about to spend an amazing night together, i tried to beg him to stop but he just gave me this look, and my body just shut down.<p>

After what felt like days of repeatedly forcing himself on me Trucco fell asleep, just like that he fell asleep like it was a completely normal thing to do I however just laid there and when I heard him snoring saw my chance to get out of there, I slowly got myself off the bed like some sort of ninja, crept to the room door unlocked it with great difficulty as my hands were still tied behind my back and got the hell outta dodge I walked to the nearest room and just kicked it loud I didn't care if I woke up the whole floor I just needed someone anyone to tell me it was over that he wasn't by/near and definitely not inside me anymore.

A weary looking and shirtless Colby answered the door and he immediately took me in his arms and asked me what happened he saw my hands behind my back and then the cuffs, he had called for Jon and Joe to wake up who rushed out to us like the room was on fire and seeing me and my condition and hearing what I was telling Col ran to my room to find Trucco a few minutes later Jon came back in along with hotel management and a security guard or 3 they got the cuffs off me and then i just collapsed into Colby's arms and sobbed

The rest of the night was a blur of cops, doctors, beeping machines, tests and exams the only thing i really held on to was Colby quite literally and figuratively...

**Please move your mouse over the buttons of the 3 evils below review/fave/follow.**

**Thanks to all who have followed and faved so far.**

**Also thanks to Nattiesbroskette who reviewed my chapter you have no idea how much seeing a review e-mail made my day =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I own nothing and no-one (although after HIAC I really wish I owned Rollins even if he won because of interfearance damn you, you two toned ninja)**

**UPDATED/AMENDED!**

_Chapter 7_  
><em>Panic, nightmares and the shield oh my!<em>

During the few months that followed I was restless although Trucco was back in jail I still was a wreck nightmares and panic were my norm, I went back to work quickly although Stephanie had made me take some time off being at home was making me go crazy Scott had stayed with me but I had trouble letting him in, I flinched or froze when he would touch me or even try to comfort me but for some reason i felt safe in one place - with Colby & the guys - anywhere they were I felt okay like they would protect me from hell hounds and Crowley himself (supernatural reference y'all). So when on the road I stayed with them at hotels or sometimes I would bunk with Nattie or Nikki mostly to give them a rest from me and my constant company although telling me they loved having me around I sometimes felt like a burden.

Scott would come see me but it wasn't the same he didn't push the issue of sex but he felt guilty that he didn't protect me from Trucco when he came back to the room and got no answer and just went on his merry way I assured him it wasn't his fault but he still felt this way all the same and our relationship started to be about me telling him information over and over again "Scott this wasn't your fault, Trucco has a screw loose and is for whatever reason obsessed with me you could not have done anything differently I promise" I may as well have put that on a greeting card and just presented that to him whenever he would start on this path of conversation. So eventually we broke up it was inevitable I guess but we vowed to remain friends so...

Brooksy was there for me whenever I needed him although he had left the WWE about halfway through my relationship with Scott. I missed him and his wit now who would be sarcastic and horrid to me and others his wit and charm beaten by none but he was happy in fact he and April are getting married and I seriously couldnt be happier for them or jealous of them could that be what I'm feeling right now?

I spent more time with my shield guys they were awesome to me and I loved them for it plus what's the downside to three 200lb guys who practically doted on me - that was every girls dream right?  
>Joe took on a father role to me making sure I ate and slept okay, Jon would make me laugh and didn't treat me like I was gonna break like fine china, and Colby was well absolutely amazing he would talk to me and if I had nightmares in the night he would hold me, at the beginning he made sure I checked in with my doctors and my councellor Dr Marks, Colby was just sweet, caring and well plain Col and it was exactly what I needed.<p>

A few weeks later...

Raw was in Vegas tonight and we would be staying at Jon's apartment and because we weren't needed for Smackdown you know what that means, the VEGAS STRIP BITCHES! (Jon's words not mine) I hadn't really partied since what happened but figured I was safe as houses with these powerhouses so why the eff not it was gonna be a fun night.  
>We went out we drank we danced we drank more and danced even more well the dancing was mostly me and Colby Jon doesn't dance and Joe was more interested in his phone than anything.<p>

I woke up the following morning with a pounding headache and a bit of a gap in my memory as to the previous nights events feeling something warm and familiar I turned slightly to see that once again I was Colby's little spoon and it was nice until i noticed something sparkly on my hand from the sun streaming into the room and almost fell off the bed when flashes came into my head, drinks laughing a chapel maybe, me wearing a tacky veil and tiara HOLY EFFING CRAP Colby and I got married I think it's time for me to start praying to the 7 gods again.

**A/N Sorry for the late update on this work has been kicking my ass!**

**Thanks to nattiebroskette for reviewing my last chapter. Thanks to all who have followed or faved this story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMERS: I OWN ABSOLUTELY BUGGER ALL EXCEPT CAITLYN, I JUST WISH I OWNED SETH ROLLINS or CM PUNK or DEAN AMBROSE IN FACT THEY ARE TOTALLY GOING ON MY LIST TO SANTA THIS YEAR!  
><strong>

_Chapter 8  
><span>_

Here comes the bride (oh god no!)

I almost fell off the bed trying to ninja my way off that bed unfortunately my ninja skills leave a little to be desired because Col' is now awake and asking me "what the hell you doing...wife" (oh crap he remembers there goes that part of my prayer to the 7 gods) "Come back to bed" asking him how he "wasn't freaking out"was a stupid question apparently as he started to rationalize our situation saying how although it probably wasn't the best way to start out life together that I loved him (wait what/why/how/when?) and he also wanted this and apparently the chapel was my suggestion GREAT JUST GREAT! WHAT A GREAT IDEA CAIT!

I pulled the sheet over Me from the bed as for some reason I'm now only just noticing that I'm practically naked and asking myself if we had sex last night? Col notices the apparently terrified look on my face and reaches out to touch me, the feeling of his hand on mine sends electricity through me and suddenly flashes of my wedding night float through my head Col kissing me with a fiery passion, me undressing him, him holding me so close to him whispering in my ear as we made love, the bite mark on Col's shoulder from our little sexcapade is now in my eyeline oh god could this day get any harder, as always seems to be with my life the answer to that question is apparently yes my life has never been easy going so why did I think it would change now?

We got dressed and talked and talked and then talked some more I didn't want to be a divorcee in my 20's and google informed us that an annulment was hard because we had consumated the marriage oh and in Jon's apartment no less that's not trampy at all, wait Jon and Joe where were they when we were living out a dixie cup song (we're going to the chapel) huh where were they? Apparently recording the video and standing as our witnesses, Jon for Colby and Joe as my man of honor (very chick flick of me I know) the video was all sorts of things eye-opening, funny sweet i watched as Colby and I stood at an altar in front of a weird looking priest (least it wasn't an Evis impersonator i guess) i watched the video looking at my face as I said I do and saw this smile and not just on my face but in my eyes and it wasn't because of the alcohol but because of the words Colby was speaking to me it was blatantly obvious as we watched the video that he was in love with me, the realization hitting me as i watched the rest of the video that I was also in love with him

Colby and I were married it still sounds weird to say allowed I'm Mrs Lopez oh wait am I gonna change my name, i dunno that's just one of the what 15000 things my new husband and I have to talk about wow that sounds weird husband I have a husband I'm a wife woah now that sounds even weirder.

When everyone found out about our quickie wedding almost everyone was happy for us Nikki was of course happy for me but sulked about the fact she hadn't been in attendance or as we had planned my maid of honor (sorry Joe she would look better in a bridesmaid dress than you) but everyone was happy including me and lately that seemed to be a rare thing so I wasn't gonna start complaining.

Being married was strange nothing really changed except for a new piece of (admittedly gorgeous) piece of jewelry on my ring finger. I was still Caitlyn Connors WWE diva and Col was still Seth Rollins Ninja, member f the shield all round hottie with abs for days, yep I could get used to this marriage thing.

**A/N I slightly amended the previous chapter with a bit of filler in there.**

**So work is still kicking my ass (getting called at 4.30 in the morning asking if I can go in for 6am ass kicking) so im still trying to get this story going**

**Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter it is seriously awesome getting a review email when your having a bad day so thanks guys!**


End file.
